russelfandomcom-20200213-history
PTV-4 Program Schedule
To serve you better and cater to our Filipino people, People's Television (PTV) is the leading source of Philippine television. This means our top quality news and public affairs, cultural and educational, children's programs, sports and entertainment programs. Our goal to make them the alternative TV station for bridging the nation-building. MISSION :We shall inform, inspire, educate and empower our people and nation through relevant, trustworthy, and world-class quality television programs and services. :Our goal to make itself the alternative television network, giving priority to high-quality news and public affairs, cultural and educational, children's programs, entertainment and sports programs. :Disseminate objective and up-to-date information on government projects and activities. :Help translate the government's vision of national unity, social upliftment, economic progress, and enduring peace into reality. VISION :PTV shall be the leading news and public information channel in the country. :One of the major leaps PTV has taken was the production of new and additional programs to give new meaning to alternative programming and make primetime viewing more inviting, PTV guarantees to bring distinctive and captivating shows that will bring ample and balanced entertainment to its audience. :With 27 provincial stations strategically located around the archipelago and carried by the largest number of cable operators in the country today, the People's Television Network offers you superior service, satellite power and unbeatable nationwide reach and coverage. CORE VALUES :Professionalism, Integrity, Commitment, and Dedication :Teamwork, Innovation, and Service, Excellence :Value for God, Country and People The country’s government television network began operations in 1974 as GTV-4. It was renamed Maharlika Broadcasting System in 1980 and following the People Power Revolution in 1986, became People’s Television 4. On March 26, 1992, President Corazon C. Aquino signed Republic Act 7306, turning PTV Network into a government corporation known formally as People's Television Network, Inc. In June 1992, the network was given a one-time equity funding for capital outlay. Shortly after he took over the mantle of government in June 1992, president Fidel V. Ramos appointed PTV Network’s first board of directors. The Network was given a one-time equity funding for capital outlay. Since 1992, PTV has been operating on revenues it generates on its own. RA 7306 stipulates that the government shall not allocate funds for the operations of the network. PTV has been on full satellite transmission nationwide since 1992. Its flagship station, PTV-4, which is based in Quezon City, boasts of a 40-kilowatt brand-new transmitter sitting on a 500-foot (150 m) tower. With its 27 provincial stations and its affiliation with over 800 cable systems across the country, the network has extended its reach to approximately 85% of the television viewing public nationwide. Since then, PTV has set a new trend in the Philippine television industry by being the first to acquire digital technology. It is also the first network to use all solid-state transmitters in its provincial stations with power ranging from 1kw to 10kw. It is also the first station to convert its satellite transmission to digital compression as well as simultaneous transmission of main programs to the network's provincial stations and independent cable TV systems. PTV is also known for the excellence it has shown in the late 80's by garnering several awards for three succeeding years from the Catholic Mass Media Awards and producing our several award-winning programs. In July 16, 2001, under the new management appointed by President Gloria Macapagal-Arroyo, PTV adopted the name National Broadcasting Network (NBN) carrying a new slogan One People. One Nation. One Vision. For the past years, PTV exerted efforts in finding ways to improve the network. In fact, they have converted their satellite transmission recently to digital video compression making it possible for interactive Satellite News Gathering transmission during news and special events coverage. PROVINCIAL STATIONS :LUZON :PTV 4 Manila :PTV 8 Baguio : PTV 4 Laoag :PTV 4 Vigan : PTV 6 Dagupan : PTV 11 Tuguegarao : PTV 4 Santiago, Isabela : PTV 13 Romblon : PTV 4 Puerto Princesa, Palawan :PTV 8 Naga :PTV 4 Goa, Camarines Sur :PTV 8 Legaspi :PTV 4 Virac, Catanduanes :VISAYAS :PTV 2 Iloilo :PTV 2 Bacolod :PTV 10 Dumaguete :PTV 11 Cebu :PTV 8 Tacloban :PTV 2 Guimaras :PTV 12 Calbayog :PTV 4 Borongan :MINDANAO :PTV 7 Zamboanga : PTV 11 Dipolog : PTV 11 Pagadian : PTV 11 Sibugay :PTV 8 Cagayan de Oro :PTV 11 Davao :PTV 5 General Santos :PTV 8 Kidapawan : PTV 9 Butuan : PTV 8 Agusan del Sur : PTV 8 Cotabato : PTV 4 Marawi : PTV 7 Jolo, Sulu :Free TV :800 Cable and Affiliates Systems Nationwide :Direct to Home Satellite Schedule Weekdays * 4:30 am - Station Message Sign On * 4:30 am - Shop TV * 6 am - RadyoBisyon (LIVE) * 7 am - Good Morning Pilipinas (LIVE) * 8:30 am - Fun with Math * 9 am - ** Mon/Wed: Physics in Everyday Life **Tue/Thurs: Science Made Easy **Fri: CONSTEL English *9:30 am - **Mon-Thurs: Chemistry in Action *10 am - **Mon/Tue/Thurs: Shop TV **Wed: UAAP Season 79 Men's Volleyball (LIVE) **Fri: UAAP Season 79 Men's Football (LIVE) *11:30 am - **Mon/Tue/Thurs: Upin & Ipin * 12 nn - Transformers: Prime * 12:30 pm - Magic Wonderland * 1 pm - PTV News (LIVE) * 2 pm - ASEAN Documentaries/AFP Documentaries * 2:30 pm - Oras ng Katotohanan * 3:30 pm - ** Mon/Tue/Thurs: PBA D-League (LIVE) ** Wed: UAAP Season 79 Men's Volleyball (LIVE) ** Fri: UAAP Season 79 Men's Football (LIVE) * 5:30 pm - Kilos Pronto (LIVE) * 6:15 pm - PTV News (LIVE) * 7:15 pm - ** Mon/Tue/Thurs: PBA D-League (LIVE) ** Wed: Damayan ** Fri: GSIS Members Hour * 8:15 pm - **Wed: Insider Exclusive **Fri: Iskoolmates * 9:15 pm - Rosy Lovers * 9:45 pm - PCSO Lottery Draw (LIVE) * 10 pm - PTV News (LIVE) *11 pm - **Mon: BizNews **1st Tues of the month: Bridging Borders **2nd Tues of the month: Kwatrobersyal **3rd Tues of the month: The Veronica Chronicles **4th Tues of the month: Public Eye **Wed: SME Go, Powered by Go Negosyo **Thurs: Entrep TV **Fri: Tulay: Your Bridge to Understanding, Peace and Prosperity * 12 mn - Oras ng Himala * 1 am - Shop TV * 2 am - Station Message Sign Off Saturday * 4:30 am - Station Message Sign On * 4:30 am - Shop TV * 6 am - Oras ng Katotohanan * 7 am - Soldiers of Christ: Healing on the Air * 7:30 am - Lakbayin ang Magandang Pilipinas * 8:30 am - Mag-Agri Tayo * 9:30 am - Yan ang Marino * 10 am - UAAP Season 79 Men's Volleyball (LIVE) * 12 nn - Tahor: Your Ultimate Gamefowl Show * 1 pm - Auto Review * 1:30 pm - Upfront at UAAP * 2 pm - UAAP Season 79 Women’s Volleyball (LIVE) * 6 pm - PTV News (LIVE) * 7 pm - ASEAN Spotlight TV * 7:30 pm - Pinoy US Cop Ride Along * 8 pm - Concert at the Park * 9 pm - PCSO Lottery Draw (LIVE) * 9:15 pm - The Legendary Doctor * 10 pm - The Breaking Point * 10:30 pm - Pilipino Box Office * 12:30 am - Oras ng Himala * 1:30 am - Shop TV * 2:30 am - Station Message Sign Off Sunday * 4:30 am - Station Message Sign On * 4:30 am - Shop TV * 6 am - Oras ng Katotohanan * 7 am - Payo Alternatibo ng Dok Alternatibo * 7:30 am - Key of David * 8 am - Talitha Kum Healing Mass (LIVE) * 9 am - Alagang Magaling * 10 am - Chinoy TV * 10:30 am - Buhay Pinoy * 11 am - The Doctor Is In (season 5) * 11:30 am - PCSO Healthline Hour * 12 nn - Sagisag Kultura TV * 1 pm - Lifestyle on Wheels * 1:30 pm - Upfront at UAAP * 2 pm - UAAP Season 79 Women's Volleyball (LIVE) * 6 pm - PTV News (LIVE) * 7 pm - GSIS Members Hour (replay) * 8 pm - Paco Park Presents * 9 pm - PCSO Lottery Draw (LIVE) * 9:15 pm - The Legendary Doctor * 10 pm - Primetime Cinema * 12 mn - Oras ng Himala * 1 am - Shop TV * 2 am - Station Message Sign Off :with PTV Newsbreak (hourly news capsules every Monday to Friday at 9 am, 10 am, 11 am, 12 nn, 4 pm, 5 pm and 9 pm, and Saturday and Sunday at 1 pm, 2 pm, 3 pm, 4 pm, 5 pm) 'In-House Programs' NEWS PROGRAMS :RADYOBISYON (Aljo Bendijo, Marigold Haber-Dunca and Audrey Gorriceta) :Weekdays 6:00AM-7:00AM (simulcast over DZRB Radyo ng Bayan, IBC News Network and RPN) :One hour morning news program of Media ng Bayan that features news, information, issues and other significant stories in the country and around the world. :Anchors: Aljo Bendijo, Marigold Haber-Dunca and Audrey Gorriceta :PTV NEWS ''(Alex Santos and Princess Habibah Sarip) :Weekdays 1:00PM-2:00PM :A one-and-a-half-hour noontime newscast of PTV that features the top stories of the day here and around the world. Through its live interviews and reports, PTV News delivers balanced and factual news stories. :Anchors: Alex Santos and Princess Habibah Sarip :''PTV NEWS (Rolly Gonzalo, Kathy San Gabriel and Aljo Bendijo) :Weekdays 6:15PM-7:15PM :The primetime newscast of PTV that features the top stories of the day here and around the world. Through its live reports, PTV News aims to deliver balanced and fair news reporting, making each of the stories newsworthy. :Anchors: Kathy San Gabriel, Aljo Bendijo and Rolly Gonzalo :PTV NEWS (Charmaine Espina, Anthony Pangilinan and Catherine Vital) :Weekdays 10:00PM-11:00PM :The country's late-night English news program on Philippine television. Featuring the latest news around the world through local, national and foreign news, live interviews, business and economy news through updates on the stock market and fluctuation in foreign exchange currencies, weather forecast from PTV InfoWeather, sports news and entertainment news, PTV News geared towards more than headlines, executives, government officials and foreign communities. This late-night English news program also includes the investigative reports on business matters that affect the nation. :Anchors: Anthony Pangilinan, Catherine Vital and Charmaine Espina :PTV NEWSBREAK :Weekdays 9AM, 10AM, 11AM, 12NN, 5PM, 9PM :Weekends 1PM, 2PM, 3PM, 4PM, 5PM :News is always quick, brief and on-the-go. And for those who want their news the way it should be, Newsbreak should be their pick. Newsbreak aired daily from 09:00 AM to 09:00 PM. Newsbreak delivers the breaking news despite the morning lull through brief news items ranging from two to three minutes. :Anchors: Audrey Gorriceta, Christine Santos, Ria Fernandez and Julius Disamburun :PTV NEWS (Phoebe Javier and Ralph Obina on Saturday/Joseph Parafina, Ria Fernandez and Joy Gumatay on Sunday) :Weekends 6:00PM-7:00PM :Saturday Anchors: Phoebe Javier and Ralph Obina :Sunday Anchors: Joseph Parafina, Diane Querrer and Joy Gumatay PUBLIC AFFAIRS PROGRAMS :GOOD MORNING PILIPINAS (Mandy Ochoa, Diane Querrer, Dianne Medina, Anthony Pangilinan) :Weekdays 7:00AM-8:30AM :PTV’s flagship morning magazine show that features the most up-to-date news, events and happenings in and out of the country. The program is a venue for Filipinos to showcase their talents and creativity. :Hosts: Ms. Dianne Medina, Mr. Anthony Pangilinan, Ms. Diane Querer and Mr. Mandy Ochoa :BIZNEWS (Tony Lopez and Elizabeth Lee) :Monday 11:00PM-12:00MN :An interactive program with invited prominent guests from public and private business sector to talk about the latest information, strategies and policies. This program will be giving a lot of information we need to understand economics and marketing. :Host: Tony Lopez and Elizabeth Lee :BRIDGING BORDERS (Veronica Balayut-Jimenez) :1st Tuesday of the month 11:00PM-12:00MN :Bridging Borders is a one-hour program that aims to empower the relationship of the Philippines to other countries around the world. It will answer the issues that most important for the Global Pinoy – from jobs, financial matters to housing, immigration, visa concerns and relationship of the Philippines to other countries. :Host: Ms. Veronica Baluyut-Jimenez. :DAMAYAN (Rosa Rosal and Orly Mercado) :Wednesday 7:15PM-8:15PM :Hosted by veteran actress and Philippine Red Cross member Rosa Rosal and Orly Mercado, the longest-running public service program that helps the poor and tackles different informative subjects and solutions that surely helps not just the viewers but also the real people especially those who are in need. This show was directly involved in helping the less fortunate through numerous charity works. Damayan promotes the projects of the local government and educates the less fortunate. It also helps in the local tourist industry as it features the latest in urban developments, livelihood projects and vacation spots in the country in its At Iba Pa segment. Social issues and concerns, together with different government programs and the hottest topics, are all tackled in Pag-Usapan Natin. In the Sabi Ni Doc portion of the show, different ailments are featured, together with possible remedies. The guest doctor also provides free medical advice to callers in this part of the show. It has been involved with medical missions, livelihood programs and educating the less fortunate. Every week, Damayan also hosts free medical aid to deserving candidates as free consultation and medicines given at the studio. :INSIDE EXCLUSIVE KAPIHAN (Rey Langit) :Wednesday 8:15PM-9:15PM :Host: Mr. Rey Langit :KWATROBERSYAL (Veronica Balayut-Jimenez) :2nd Tuesday of the month 11:00PM-12:00MN :Derived from the word “controversial”, is a 1-hour in-depth discussion where all facts and salient matters are presented and laid out through the different reliable sources and involved groups and personalities. Together with veteran broadcast journalist, Ms. Veronica Baluyut-Jimenez. :GSIS MEMBERS HOUR (VP Margie Jorillo and Ms. Bo Sanchez) :Friday 7:15PM-8:15PM :One hour of the latest news and updates about the GSIS as well as sent-in inquiries on GSIS benefits and programs. The GSIS Members Hour is the only television show that tackles the anything and everything about the Government Service Insurance System. The show was created to fulfill the GSIS promise to provide better service, promote transparency, and maintain an air of open dialogue with its stakeholders, composed of 1.5 million active and retired Philippine government employees. Hosted by VP Margie Jorillo and Ms. Bo Sanchez. :ISKOOLMATES (Jules Guiang, Hessa Gonzales and JV Cruz) :Friday 8:15PM-9:15PM :The program is a youth oriented show. Iskoolmates visits Colleges/Universities and discuss relevant topics/issues that affect the youth and the society through an informal debate. A segment of the program is also a feature of the school, their history/background, facilities and achievements. :Hosted by Jules Guiang, Hessa Gonzales and JV Cruz. :THE VERONICA CHRONICLES (Veronica Balayut-Jimenez) :3rd Tuesday of the month 11:00PM-12:00MN :Hosted by Veronica Baluyut-Jimenez. An investigative documentary that aims to provide an in-depth perspective of the various angles behind a political, social and economic issue. :PUBLIC EYE :4th Tuesday of the month 11:00PM-12:00MN :A 1-hour reality documentary program, without a host, the “Case Study” or interviewee serves as the narrator of the episode. The program ventures out from the usual host-driven documentaries that are currently shown on TV. In “Public Eye’, we let the subjects do the talking. After all, the best persons to tell these stories are the ones who lived through the experiences themselves. :ASEAN SPOTLIGHT TV (Diane Querrer) :Satruday 7:00PM-7:30PM :Host: Diane Querrer :THE BREAKING POINT :Saturday 10:00PM-10:30PM :The program aims to reintroduce the various government agencies of the contry thru advocating the current administrations in "Partners for Chance" slogan. :Host: Aljo Bendijo and Nikka Cleofe-Alejar EDUCATIONAL PROGRAMS :FUN WITH MATH (K.A. Antonio) :Weekdays 8:30AM-9:00AM :Fun with Math is an adaptation of the NHK produced video material of the same title. The local version is a half-hour educational program that helps kids to understand math problems better through the use of cartoon characters. Mathematical concepts are simplified for the children by using everyday experiences where they can fully comprehend the concepts involved. :In each episode, the teacher presents a problem, and solutions are given by the puppets as applied in day-to-day activities. Fun with Math proves that kids can actually enjoy and have fun in learning Math. The program is currently hosted by K.A. Antonio. :Current: K.A. Antonio (2016-present) :Former: Queena Lee-Chua (1995-2001), Diane Querrer (2015-2016) :PHYSICS IN EVERYDAY LIFE (Neric Acosta) :Monday and Wednesday 9:00AM-9:30AM :A telecourse for college students that features lessons on physics. :The telecourse facilitates learning and development of concepts in Physics. This is done by linking physical concepts and principles with daily activities as well as laboratory experiments and demonstrations. :The program also demonstrates teaching strategies that promote active learner participation and acquisition of logical thinking skills. It is currently hosted by Neric Acosta. :Current: Neric Acosta (2015-present) :Former: Dr. Zeny Domingo (1995-2001) :SCIENCE MADE EASY (William Thio) :Tuesday and Thursday 9:00AM-9:30AM :A telecourse for elementary students and elementary science teachers that features lessons on basic science. It is specifically designed to make teachers aware that teaching is not difficult and that it can be exciting and enjoyable. It also aims to develop thinking skills and demonstrate different strategies and activities for making science concepts easily understandable to grade school pupils. In addition, it provides teachers with a basic understanding of science concepts required in the elementary curriculum and their applications in daily life. Science Made Easy is a comprehensive distance learning program via television with William Thio. :Current: William Thio (2015-present) :Former: Lourdes R. Carale (1995-2001) :CHEMISTRY IN ACTION (Randy See) :Monday-Thursday 9:30AM-10:00AM :Chemistry telecourse, which aims to enhance the teachers' competence and confidence in teaching Chemistry to high school students. It specifically targets lessons that are usually hard to teach, giving the teachers leverage when teaching their students in a classroom setting. Expository presentations, laboratory demonstrations, and applications of concepts and principles using familiar examples are provided to impart these concepts effectively. Chemistry in Action is hosted by Randy See. :Current: Randy See (2015-present) :Former: Ramon Miranda (1995-2001) :CONSTEL ENGLISH (Virginia Pozon) :Friday 9:00AM-10:00AM :Every Friday mornings, Constel English is a telecourse for high school students that aims to upgrade the teaching competencies of English teachers. Consisting of 45 lessons with various segments in Listening, Reading, Writing, Speaking, Grammar, and Literature, these are specifically designed for English teachers to have a comprehensive distance learning program via television. Teaching materials along with supplementary activities to enhance comprehension and participation also accompany the lessons. :Each episode has been evaluated by project consultants and ELT specialists. :This telecourse directly benefits elementary, secondary, and tertiary English teachers in both public and private schools is hosted by Virginia Pozon. :Current: Virginia Pozon (2015-present) :Former: Mae Fernandez-Legaspi (1995-2001) CULTURAL :MAG-AGRI TAYO (Philip Daffon) :Saturday 9:30AM-10:30AM :A television program dedicated solely to promoting agriculture and aquaculture. Mag-Agri Tayo is now on its 14th year and has gained a wide viewership based nationwide. It is also being watched in other countries. Mag-Agri Tayo has garnered several awards for its contribution to the promotion of agriculture and aquaculture development, technology popularization and awareness on the importance of agriculture not only to food production and sufficiency but also in economic development. Hosted by Philip Daffon, Jr. ENTERTAINMENT :CONCERT AT THE PARK (Susan Fernandez-Magno) :Saturday 8:00PM-9:00PM :A musical program featuring live performances by budding and professional musicians at the Rizal Park. Co-produced with the Department of Tourism, the program showcases Filipino music at its best. Bringing to television viewers these regular public concerts helps in promoting appreciation and support for Filipino cultural music. :Host: Susan Fernandez-Magno :PACO PARK PRESENTS (Maribel Fernandez) :Sunday 8:00PM-9:00PM :The musical show presenting public concerts held regularly at the Paco Park in Manila. Viewers can enjoy live music from some of the country's freshest, most promising musical talents as they sing a variety of songs from romantic kundimans to modern pop songs. Hosted by Maribel Fernandez, the program gives you live music at its best as performed by talented Filipino artists. :PILIPINO BOX OFFICE :Saturday 10:00PM-12:00MN :Pilipino Box Office is a 2 hour program featuring some of the most well-loved Tagalog movies ever produced. So bring out the popcorn and relax at home while watching your favorite Tagalog movie. :PRIMETIME CINEMA :Sunday 10:00PM-12:00MN :Are you a couch potato? If yes, then Primetime Specials is the show for you. It gives you two hours of English movies you've always wanted to see or want to watch over and over again. How's that for entertainment Sit back and enjoy your favorite movies every Sunday. SPORTS PROGRAMS :PBA D-LEAGUE :Monday, Tuesday and Thursday 3:30PM-5:00PM and 7:15PM-9:15PM (LIVE) :UAAP :Wednesday and Friday 3:30PM-5:30PM (via satellite) :Saturday and Sunday 2:00PM-6:00PM (LIVE) (simulcast on S+A) :AUTO REVIEW (Ron de los Reyes) :Saturday 1:00PM-1:30PM :This half-hour sports program features the latest automobile trends, the latest car racing events and the freshest news on the automotive industry. Informational tips on engine maintenance and basic car troubleshooting are given to let you get the most out of your vehicle and have a smoother drive. Find out the latest auto news update on motor sports and motor shows happening in the local and international scenes. Line-up of motoring events that will be held in and around the country are also given. :Host: Ron de los Reyes See also *Old PTV-4 Sked in 1999 *PTV-4 Old Sked (February 19-25, 2001) *NBN 4 Schedule (June 2003) *Old NBN 4 Programs (2006-2007) *PTV-4 Schedule (2012) *Thoughts on Telebisyon ng Bayan *PTV-4 Schedule (2014) *PTV-4 launching PrimeNovela *Get to know our favorite Philippine TV network of the government *PBA D-League premieres on PTV-4 starting October 27 *PTV-4 Coordinates With Korean Entertainment To Introduce 'Here Comes Mr. Oh' And Other Korean Shows In Our Country *'Magic Wonderland' Premieres April 6 on PTV-4 *PTV-4 Schedule (2015) *Get to know our favorite Philippine TV network like PTV *28th SEA Games on PTV-4 – Team Philippines Schedules *PTV-4’s two of Koreanovelas now airing *In the works: Korean-produced shows catering to Pinoys *The Legendary Doctor brings daily Koreanovela to PTV-4 *PTV NEWS: Unified ‘One-Brand’ News Programs to Kick Off this July 21 on PTV-4 *PTV-4 Schedule for 2016 William Jones Cup *UAAP Season 79 Games Schedule and Results *UAAP Season 79 volleyball starts February *No negotiation between PTV 4 & Kris of IBC 13 Category:People's Television Network Category:Program Schedule